Forum:Do you think that they will add someone eles to the cerw?
I was just thinking will they add more people from the new world. When they get there? Dose anyone have any guesses? They will, since Luffy said he wanted 10 people in his crew. Currently they have 9. It will be soon for sure because Oda will want a full crew to sail the next half of the Grand Line. SickButtDJ I think it'll be in a good while. They just got Brooke not too long ago. If you look at the time intervals between the addition of new members, i think it'll be in a while. The manga hasn't had any new possibilities for crew members yet, so we'll see. Who else do they need tho? They have the swordsman, navigator, sniper, cook, doctor, archaeologist, shipwright, and musician...makes me think if the crew will ever get massive into a fleet like Whitebeards was. In any case, I also wonder who will be Luffy's first mate down the line. Kenpachi.Son I think the series will introduce a possible crewmate after Fishman Island. They could possibly be a helmsman, another female character or just someone they befriend. Luffy said he wanted 10 crewmates, that means Luffy does not count as the ninth member. To reach ten members, Luffy needs two more crewmates, thus making the crew 11 strong. As for predictions, i'm thinking either a female character or an animal/creature. And for those who believe Jimbe will join, that will not happen. ZpatnoeZach Shane Patnoe 20:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it'll be a female ex-marine who has either a Logia or Mythical Zoan fruit, and a Fishman based on some cool fish who uses Fishman Karate. They will get the kraken as the 9th crew member which will cover the pet category and possibly his childhood friend from the Revolutionaries. My guess is Sabo and Vivi... just Saiyan "I may be just a pothole in the road to you big guy, but it's going to be one hell of a deep pothole." - Tien 10:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Sabo or Vivi will join. Sabo is a navigator right? They already have Nami.Plus,Sabo, Ace and Luffy all wanted to be captains, so I don't think Sabo will join. As for Vivi, she at Alabasta, living a peaceful life in Paradise. I don't think she would traval all the way to the New World to find them. Luffy wanted 10 people to join, and Brooke was the 8th, so two more. Out of all the characters we know of right now, Jinbe is the most likely. Sabo may or may not be dead, but if he's alive, he wanted to be a captain, so he wouldn't be keen on joining Luffy, as they're very friendly rivals. Vivi can't join, as she's leading Arabasta while her father's sick, so she can't leave. Not to mention the Marines would either attack or cut off all connections to Arabasta if Vivi was revealed to have joined SH. Shirahoshi can't really join, as her dream is to resolve conflicts between humans and fishman, and she can't do that if she's a pirate. She's also far too big to fit on the ship, has no position she could possibly fill, is screwed on land, depends on Sea Kings to fight for her, so she'd be really screwed on land, hates fighting, and she's a princess, so like Vivi, she'd be leading her country, possibly to the surface so she can be an ambassador for Merman/Fishman with humans. Everyone else really doesn't have a chance. I say there is gonna be more, you should read my blog to see my opinion. Man of Myth is legend 23:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I believe that 2 more members will be added in the crew maybe a fishman or somebody(people) who is very powerfull but no devil fruit user nor a cyborg Don7 17:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Seeing the fact that the Straw Hat crew has always viewed their ship as a member of their crew it would be my thought and opinion that there will possibly only be one more member added to the crew. Reasoning for this would be the personification of the Going Merry on Sky Island when it repaired itself and spoke to usopp so, the straw hats probably feel the same about the Thousand Sunny. Assuming this to be true and they only include one more future member Let us not rule out Aokiji, though, he is an ex-marine and it seems highly unlikely that he would join up with pirates Aokiji cannnot tolerate Akainu annd may be a possible reason to join either Luffy or the revoluyion under Dragon to fight against Akainu. Aokiji's personality also would seem to fit in with the Straw Hat crew because he is very laid back and would prefer to avoid conflicts if possible. This is only speculation but an intiguing thought. Jinbe promised to join later. I do not think it is in his character to lie so that leaves one more. I'm betting on the three-eyed girl. She may have a power to speed up time on a given target. Big Mom is undoubtedly powerful, but she is huge and probably slow. All that power is useless unless she can land a hit so she needs a secret ace in the hole to stay on top. If you combine speed with enormous power, Big Mom becomes nearly unbeatable. Also, the girl appears to be unhappy so far so we can speculate that her loyalty to Mom is forced. She might join Luffy if he asks her and proves to be able to hold his own versus Big Mom. Luffy tends to ask freakish people to join on sight so it is totally in character for him to get starry eyed when he sees her for the first time. I think it would be Jinbe!! fishman island is under the protection of Big Mam and Jinbe wants to protect the fishman island from invaders so he had a pact with Big Mam, Jinbe said he will join the Strawhats after he have finish his problems (it might be the protection for fishman island) so Luffy should beat Big Mam ,maybe after he (luffy) beat her (Big MaM) Jinbe's problems would be solved and Jinbe would be glad to join his crew.and TURN THE FISHMAN ISLAND UNDER STRAWHATS PROTECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND AFTER DEFEATING THE CREW OF BIGMAM THE STRAWHATS WILL HAVE THEIR NEW WANTED POSTER and that is how they can catch up with Jinbe's bounty!!!!